What It Is I Want
by scribbling wordsmith
Summary: sometimes the promise of everything...can mean everything [an: A cute little one shot that might...if i actually decide that i want to write...become a full blown fan fic.]


What It Is I Want

She sat with a soft smile and began to fiddle with her dress as the music continued to drift from the backyard to the front.

_**Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable though near or far**_

She was happy for her brother Bill, despite her obvious disdain for Fleur. Her new sister-in-law was not who she pictured her eldest brother marrying at all, but she had never seen him happier, and Ginny had noticed that Bill had a way of making Fleur want to be better. She had actually become rather nice.

_**Like a song of love that clings to me**_

Ginny sighed and brought her legs up to the swinging chair. She wanted that. Someone to love her forever and more; someone who would make her want to be better and someone who would want to be better for her as well. Like any girl she had wished and hoped for it and like any girl she thought she had it. But she should have known better.

_**How the thought of you does things to me**_  
**_Never before has someone been more_...**

Ginny closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her for comfort and warmth, but was taken by surprise as a thick and heavy warm cloak covered her. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a pair of emerald ones, "Hey." She smiled at him, "Hey." He took a seat beside her and she scooted over to make room

_**Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay**_

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. She only smiled, "I could ask you the same." He chuckled and gave a shrug, "Wanted some quiet time, to think about everything." Ginny nodded, "Me as well." She sighed and looked out into the moonlit scenery as the words of the song drifting in began to envelope her.

_**That's why, darling, it's incredible**_

"I was just thinking about Bill and Fleur." she sighed, "How much I want what they have." Harry nodded, "Me too...someday."

"I want somebody who loves me..." She said

He agreed, "Someone who I can't get enough of."

She glanced up at him to find that he was already looking back. Had he been looking at her the entire time?

_**That someone so unforgettable**_

"I want someone who understands me."

He nodded saying, "I want someone who will listen." She pulled his cloak closer to her, taking in his scent before turning to him again, "I want someone who has green eyes and a...heart melting smile."

_**Thinks that I am unforgettable too.**_

She could see the same bashful grin that she loved on his face and already she felt warm, but she didn't turn away and steadily kept her gaze.

_**Unforgettable in every way**_

"I want someone with freckles and red hair," he reached out and released her fiery tresses from the beret that restrained them, "that comes to right here." Her hair fell to her shoulders and she couldn't help but blush this time, relishing in his touch as it came to rest on her cheek. But all feelings aside she looked up at him with a slightly faded smile.

_**And forever more, that's how you'll stay**_

"I want someone who would never leave me, who would stay with me despite everything that would dare pull us apart."

His smile faded as well and finally he dropped his gaze and his hand while he searched for the words, "Gin...I--" he stopped and looked back up at her, she could see the pain as he sighed and took her hand, "I want someone who, without hesitation, I would die protecting." She opened her mouth in protest but he swiftly leaned in and silenced her with a soft kiss. As he pulled back dazed he sighed and brought his hand to her cheek once more, stroking it lovingly, "Someone," he began again, "Who knows that I would never leave her because I didn't love her, but even still. I will be back."

_**That's why, darling, it's incredible**_

"Harry I--"

He interrupted her again with another kiss, more fervid and hot, but as he pulled away she couldn't help but let one lone tear escape. He kissed it away, "I know." She closed her eyes and felt his forehead lean against her own, "I will come back for you Ginny." He whispered, "And when I do, we will have everything. I promise." He kissed her one last time. It was long and sweet and she could tell that he didn't want to pull back. For a split second she thought and hoped he wouldn't, but now, she knew better.

_**That someone so unforgettable**_

Once it was over she opened her eyes to see that he was no where in sight, and the only trace of him being there that night was the jacket he left behind. Ginny pulled it to herself and sighed,

_**Thinks that I am...**_

"Harry all I want is you."

_**unforgettable too.**_


End file.
